Journey in the Region
by krispokemon
Summary: Young zack ketchum dreams of becoming like his father, the pokemon champion. while on his journey he is aided by the mysterious person helping him out. pleae read


THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

"Wake up, Wake up now" shouts someone from the darkness. Young Zack turns his light on and then gets out of bed. He gets dressed and rushes downstairs to find his mother cooking his breakfast. "Why did you wake me up?" asks Zack, and then he looks at the time. "Because you're going to be late to pick your first pokemon!" replies his mom, while she puts his breakfast on the table. Zack eats his breakfast and runs out of the house. He runs as fast as he can to get to professor oak's lab. Today was his first day of becoming a trainer, and starting his journey across the land of kanto. He reaches the lab and walks inside. Then he spots three pokeballs on a table and 5 minutes later he notices someone else with professor oak. "Ah, Zack, glad you could make it, I hope you're ready for your first pokemon" "I sure am professor" replied Zack as he went to the table to choose his first pokemon. "I want squirtle" says Zack, picking up the middle ball. "Fine, then I choose this one" says the boy that was standing next to professor oak, picking the first one off the table. "I got a bulbasaur" said the boy. "I think I better get going, I have a lot of places to go to" said Zack, and he starts to walk out of the lab. "Wait a minute Zack, let's have of the battle to see how strong out pokemon are" shouts the boy. The boy sends out his bulbasaur and Zack sends out his squirtle. "Squirtle, tackle attack now" "bulbasaur, tackle attack now" both pokemon ram each other head on and bounce back. Then, before anyone notices anything, squirtle rams bulbasaur again and it faints. "Yes, I win" shouts Zack, and the boy starts talking to him. "Good battle. Oh and by the way, my name is James and i want to be the pokemon league champion" then he runs out the door and out of sight. Zack runs after him, but when he gets outside the lab, he can't see James anywhere. Zack continues to walk to viridian city about 10 minutes later and spots a pokemon center. "Yay, a pokemon center, just what I need" thinks Zack to himself. Zack rushes to the pokemon center and looks on his map. "I can go and train my pokemon in the route next to this city" he thinks to himself. After his pokemon are healed, Zack heads out to the pokemart to buy some pokeballs. Then he heads out into the route and starts training his pokemon. After a few hours, Zack has successfully caught a pidgey and his pokemon are now stronger then before. Then he notices James standing near the grass. He walks up to James and asks him if he wants to have a battle. James says yes and sends out his nidoran. Zack sends out his pidgey and the battle begins. "Pidgey, use tackle" "Nidoran, use poison sting and then tackle him right after" pidgey rams nidoran but nidoran fires at pidgey and then tackles him. Then pidgey faints after two shots. "Go squirtle, use water gun" Squirtle fires water out of its mouth and it hits nidoran head on. Then nidoran faints and James sends out his next pokemon – a pikachu! "Pikachu, use thunder shock" "squirtle, use water gun" pikachu thunder shocks squirtle and then squirtle faints. "Yes! I win. My pokemon will be the best in the world, then I will be the best ever trainer in the world!" shouts James. "Pokemon are not tools for evil, James" says Zack, but before he can say anything else, James cut in. "Pokemon are tools, and I will be the best trainer in the world, but why would I want to care about pokemon?" says James. "Charizard, ember!" someone shouts from a distance, then the next thing that Zack can see is a charizard firing embers at James' pikachu. After his pikachu is attacked, James runs off. Zack thanks the trainer and he runs off. Zack wonders who it was that saved him from his rival and comes to a conclusion that it might be the pokemon champion. Zack heals his pokemon, and heads out north of vidiridan city. After a few minutes, he reaches the entrance to viridian forest and prepares to go in, when he spots James running up the path towards him. "I knew you would be here, you're going to face the peter city gym leader aren't you?" asks James. "Yeah, and so what, what are you going to do?" replies Zack. "I'm going to get it first" says James, and he runs off into the forest. "Wait, I'm going to get there first" says Zack, and he runs into the forest, not knowing what awaits him in there.

THE FIRST GYM

Zack continues to walk in viridian forest when he spots a wild pikachu. "Go squirtle, help me catch that pikachu, use your water gun full power" says Zack and 5 minutes later he catches the pikachu. After that, he walks around viridian forest for about an hour and then he finds the exit. Once he's out of viridian forest, Zack walks into pewter city and goes to the pokemon center. After his pokemon are healed, he heads for the gym to face the leader. He enters the gym and runs up to the gym leader an declares a gym battle. "Okay, it will be a two on two battle, ready? Start! Go geodude!" "Okay, go pidgey, use gust" "Geodude, use your rock throw" suddenly, rocks fall from the roof and hit pidgey and then it faints. "Good job pidgey, go squirtle, use water gun" squirtle spurts water from its mouth and it hits geodude and he faints. "Go onix. Use your rock throw" "Squirtle! Use water gun full blast" squirtle sprays water at onix full force. Suddenly, rocks fall squirtle just as onix faints. "Yes! I win my first badge" shouts Zack, as he returns his squirtle. "Well, you earned the boulder badge" says the leader, Jiroo. Zack then walks out of the gym and into the pokemon center. He looks at his map after his pokemon have been healed and decides that he must go east to get to mount moon and then cerulean city. He exits the pokemon center and head east out of pewter city. He continues to walk for about ten minutes when he spots a trainer nearby. "Hey! You want to battle me?" Zack asks the trainer. "Okay then, go Jigglypuff" "Go pidgey, use gust" "Jigglypuff, use defense curl" a gust starts to form from pidgey and it hits jigglypuff in the head. Pidgey uses another gust and jigglypuff affects pidgey with a pound attack. Zack orders pidgey to use another gust while the trainer orders their jigglypuff to use a disable. Pidgey uses a quick attack and then jigglypuff faints. "Yes! I win another battle!" shouts Zack and then a few minutes later he continues to walk east and then he checks his map and it says to walk a bit north and he spots a pokemon center. He goes inside and heals his pokemon, ready to enter mount moon. He heads out of the pokemon center and enters mount moon. After a few minutes of walking in the mountain, Zack believes he has found the path to the exit of mount moon. Its then that he spots a trainer guarding two stones. He walks up to the trainer and tries to take one of the stones, but the trainer demands that they battle for one of them. "Okay then, go pidgey" the trainer sends out a grimer and orders it to use harden. "Pidgey use gust" a gust forms and hits grimer but he's not out. The trainer orders his grimer to use pound while Zack orders pidgey to use another gust. Zack orders pidgey to use another gust and the grimer uses a poison gas but it misses. Zack orders pidgey to use one final gust and grimer gets knocked out. The rest of the battle, pidgey continues to win over the trainers pokemon. When Zack wins, he grabs the fossil on the left and heads east to the exit of mount moon. "Wait right there, little twerp" says someone from behind him. Zack turns around to see two people wanting to challenge him. They both have a huge red "R" on their shirts. "We're team rocket and we want your pokemon" "Go koffing" shouts one of them. "Go ekans and meowth" shouts the other one. "Fine then, go squir-" Zack is cut off by someone else. "Wait!" shouts the person on the ledge. It's the same trainer from before when Zack lost against James. "Go pikachu, thunderbolt those two pokemon!" the pikachu that the man sent out thunder bolted the two pokemon and returned to its masters pokeball. Then the man disappears again. The two people run off and Zack finds his way out of mount moon. After another few minutes, he enters cerulean city and prepares for his next gym battle.

THE WATER AND THE RIVAL

Zack heads for the gym and goes inside. "Hello? Is anybody here?" "If you're looking for the gym leader, that's me" says a girl at the end of the gym. Zack runs up to her and asks her for a battle. "Okay, my names Lily, and would a two on two pokemon battle be okay?" says the girl. "Okay then" replied Zack, as they stepped onto two platforms on the water. "I'll go first, go staryu" shouts Lily. "Okay then, go pikachu, use thunder shock" "Staryu, use water gun" shouts Lily. Pikachu uses a thunder shock and staryu faints. "Wow, must have been a really strong thunder shock" says Lily. "But you won't defeat my next pokemon, go starmie" "Pikachu use another thunder shock" "Starmie, use water pulse full power" starmie shoots powerful rays of water full blast at pikachu and it faints. "Okay then, go pidgey use gust" "Starmie, use water pulse" starmie shoots a powerful ray of water but pidgey dodges it and flys away. Then


End file.
